


Would It Be Cheesy If I Swept You Off Your Feet?

by karfishylicious



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Idk what to tag this as, M/M, Pre Skyhold, description of broken limbs, iron bull and varric are bad influences, lavellan doesn't get the dirty references abt bull, really dumb, worried dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/pseuds/karfishylicious
Summary: Despite Dorian’s best efforts, Lavellan continued his trend to vault over large walls and slide down steep cliffs and hurting himself on a daily basis.---Based on my inquisitor wanting to always wanting to take the hard way up a mountain and always falling off after several tries





	Would It Be Cheesy If I Swept You Off Your Feet?

When Dorian first met the Inquisitor, he seemed awkward and confused, often fumbling over his words and rambling until Dorian or someone else pointed it out. He found these endearing, if not cute, but his first impression of Lavellan was nothing compared to who he really was. After the whole, “sent into the near future where the breach almost swallows the world” debacle, Lavellan opened up and Dorian saw his true colors. He was loud and excitable, always running places and trying to get to places he shouldn’t be. It was a familiar sight in Haven to find the Inquisitor running from place to place, jumping up and down stars and weaving through the practice grounds with practiced ease, narrowly avoiding stray swords and shield parries. He might be long and lanky, but he was light on his feet and always on the move. When talking with Lavellan and answering his questions about his homeland and his experiences, the elf’s normally eerie red eyes bright with wonder and excitement. Going on quests with him was a whole other adventure though. 

Despite Dorian’s best efforts, Lavellan continued his trend to vault over large walls and slide down steep cliffs and hurting himself on a daily basis. It doesn’t help that Bull and Varric seem to encourage it, yelling and laughing when Lavellan raises his scraped hands and arms in triumph. The scrawny mage often refused to take the normal path, preferring to scale large boulders and trees to try and reach their next destination. It drove Dorian insane, mostly with worry. Lavellan could handle himself, he knew that, and in case of a particularly bad fall they always had a health potion on hand. Lavellan never truly considered a day complete without some bumps or bruises, much to the dismay of the healer and Dorian himself. Talking to Cassandra or Cullen didn’t help much either, as he had been that way since they found him at the Conclave after the explosion.

Walking around Haven, Dorian constantly compared it to his home. The sense of community, the jovial atmosphere, it was so different compared to the cold and strictness of Tevinter. As he made his way through the front gates, he heard familiar laughs, loud and deep mixed with high pitched and giggly. Stepping out, he finds Lavellan being swung around by Bull… upside down? The mage’s legs were swung over the large shoulders of the Qunari and his arms were dangling down by his head, eyes shut tight in joy and short auburn hair blowing fast as he was spun. As Bull slowed down, Lavellan opened his bright red eyes and smiled impossibly bigger, reaching out to wave at Dorian.

“Dorian! You’re out! I thought you were going to rest today!”

He leaned up and pushed Bull’s hands off his calves, causing himself to crash unceremoniously onto the ground, back hitting the dirt and long legs falling over his head. Dorian jumped in surprise and made to go to his aid, but Lavellan simply jumped up and dusted himself off, smile still bright, if not a little dusty. 

“What in the world were you two doing?” Dorian asked incredulously, still in awe of how this elf could take such a beating and still be so… so damn full of energy? He did not find it endearing, not at all. 

“I wanted to see if I could balance on Bull! He’s so sturdy you know, and I’ve heard a lot of people talk about his horns, and I wanted to try it out myself!”

Dorian coughed and his eyes widened in knowing, and he shot a glance at Bull behind Lavellan, who only shrugged and gave what Dorian assumed to be a wink.

“Well… I guess that makes sense then. I’m guessing you weren’t successful, however?” 

“I was! It’s really easy, in fact, Bull just grabbed my legs as I was about to get down and he started spinning me around!” Lavellan giggled again, and it did not make Dorian’s heart jump. 

Before he could inquire on why Bull was so playful around Lavellan, a messenger came running up from the trail and, upon seeing the trio, stumbled over and hurriedly handed Lavellan a crumpled note. In the blink of an eye, Lavellan turned into the Inquisitor, voice full of concern and strong eyebrows furrowed.

“Rittz, what’s the matter? What happened?”

“Attack… at the Crossroads… a large group of rouge apostates came from nowhere…” The woman was out of breath, and Lavellan put a hand on her shoulder and raised her to face him.

“Don’t worry. I’ll move as fast as I can and help. Thank you for bringing this to me.”

The woman nodded and made her way into the gates. Lavellan turned to Dorian and Bull and picked up his staff from the ground.

“ _ Fenedhis _ . We need to go, and quickly. Gather potions, I’ll grab Varric and we’ll head out. It’s about a two hour ride to the Hinterlands, and theres no telling what could happen in that time.”

The pair nodded and Lavellan ran off, the faint ringing of his armor fading away. 

 

/ | \

 

By the time the apostates had been cleared out, Dorian was exhausted. Fighting other mages was always a draining experience, but as Dorian sat and nursed a few minor injuries that didn’t warrant a potion, Lavellan was buzzing around, helping the people and gathering nearby supplies and donating what he could to help undo the damage. Dorian was amazed at how strong Lavellan was. His compassion, his stamina, his insistence to help anyone in need. He was one of the most interesting people Dorian had ever met. He felt enamored, his heart warming when he watched the elf flitter about the village. After a while, Lavellan came over to Dorian and kneeled by him, smiling that stupidly bright smile that  _ didn’t _ make Dorian want to kiss him. 

“How you holding up,  _ da’len _ ?” the mage chuckled and patted his shoulder, shaking it slightly. “You were amazing out there, thank you for your help, truly. I’m glad you decided to stick around.” He blushed slightly, but he bit his lip and stood, offering a hand to Dorian. “Let’s head back, I’ve gotten reports from Josephine about our trade negotiations with a few cities in Orlais, and Bull wants to drink.”

Dorian laughs and takes the hand, hauling himself up and brushing himself off. “Of course, when doesn’t he want to drink? No doubt to celebrate, thought after what we’ve been through there isn’t much to celebrate.”

Lavellan shrugs and turns around, back to the path home. “The fact that we survived another day is always worth celebrating,  _ da’len _ . Keep up that faith, and you’ll find that everything seems a lot less daunting.”

 

/ | \

 

The trip back was, once again, filled with Lavellan climbing rocks and tumbling down ravines. It worried Dorian to no end, but after the others little speech, he understands. Of course, that’s when Lavellan lets his guard down for once. 

He was balancing along the edge of a precarious cliff, wailing along to an old dwarven song Varric tought him (no doubt full of either expletives or mispronunciations by the humourous look on the dwarf’s face), when a rabid wolf shot out from the trees and started swiping and biting at the party. Dorian immediately pulled his staff and made to cast a defensive spell when he heard a yell behind him. Whipping around, he found Lavellan falling from the edge of the cliff, eyes wide and frightened. It was a couple of seconds before Dorian heard a loud crack and a deep groan ring out from below. Letting the other two men deal with the wolf, Dorian didn’t hesitate and ran to the edge, strapping his staff before sliding down fast on the cliff’s side, worry and fear coursing through him. He barely noticed his scraped and bleeding hands as he ran to Lavellan’s side, finding him bloodied and delirious, one arm bent in the wrong direction. His heart was beating faster by the minute, hands shaking at the sight of the elf so hurt.

“ _ Kaffas _ , Lavellan, why do you put yourself in so much danger…”

That earned him a weak laugh, Lavellan slowly turning his head to look at Dorian.

“I guess it’s a good thing… you were here,  _  da’len _ .” 

Biting his lip, Dorian took hold of Lavellan’s broken arm and, glancing down at the other in warning, set it back in place. Lavellan yelled, loud but weak, and his body shook with sobs. Dorian murmured comforts as he grabbed a healing potion from his belt and slowly lifted Lavellan’s head to give it to him. It was slow, but the broken arm finally became normal and the gashes along his face and arms closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dorian put his head on Lavellan’s chest, grasping onto his hand and thanking the Maker it wasn’t worse.

“Hey… you didn’t think a simple fall would do me in, didn’t you?” 

Looking up, Lavellan’s eyes were once again bright and a grin was on his face. “Thank you, though. For coming after me.  _ Ma serannas _ .”

Dorian glared at the elf. “Never do something like that again, amatus-”

Lavellan shook his head and cupped Dorian’s cheek, bringing him closer, so close their lips almost touched.

“If I have you to watch over me, what do I have to worry,  _ vhenan _ ?”

The kiss was soft, and Dorian melted into it. His initial worry and concern faded away, and relief that Lavellan was alright washed over him. While Lavellan was careless most of the time, he was right. He’d have Dorian to watch his back and catch him when he falls.

 

/ | \

 

“Hey! Lovebirds! We took care of the wolves, no thanks to you! Let’s get going, I have a feeling we’ll all be needing that drink with Bull!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb lol i wrote this in 3 hours because I haven't been able to stop thinking abt this damn game
> 
> scream 2 me abt dorian at my dragon age sideblog @anders-deserved-better


End file.
